


Conflict Of Interests, But Not Really

by lordmediator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmediator/pseuds/lordmediator
Summary: At the age of 17, you and your soulmate exchange bodies for a day.This is how Kuroo Tetsuro, heir to the Nekoma Yakuza Group, wakes up in the body of his soulmate, Sawamura Daichi, the son of the Commissioner of Police.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 195





	Conflict Of Interests, But Not Really

Tired.

As if he had completed fifty laps around the field and collapsed right after, was an accurate comparison to Daichi felt when he woke up and rubbed his eyes. Like his limbs were made of cement, and his head had been pounded on by a hammer, it was a struggle just lifting his torso up and registering the blinding rays of the early morning sun filter through the gaps of the curtains of his windows. 

“Ughhh…” he groaned; palms pressed against his face. “Why do I feel so exhausted?”

“Because that’s not your body,” a man’s gruff voice answered his question from the side.

“Why would I—” Daichi paused, recalling the words of his parents on soulmates and seventeenth birthdays. 

Daichi was going to turn seventeen this year in December, yet here he was, feeling everything his parents warned him about the repercussions of soulmates switching bodies for a day and it was only November. Which could only mean… 

Looking down, Daichi saw that he was not in his body. His legs were longer, his hair longer and messier, and a fringe covered his right eye. 

And he was in a futon. Which he knew he didn’t sleep on.

The same gruff voice lightly from earlier chuckled, and Daichi finally turned his head to the side where there, leaning against the doorway, was a tall but lean old man, short white hair, wearing a red and black kimono. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m your soulmate’s father, Kuroo Seijuro.”

Daichi stiffened, making a noise in the back of his throat. “N-Nice to meet you! I-I’m…” 

This was bad. The red kimono with the tiger and lily patterns were already a dead giveaway, but now there was no doubt. The man standing before him was the current leader of the notorious Nekoma Yakuza Group. 

Sensing his nervousness, the elder approached him and gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Now, now, no need to be so nervous. I know how nerve-wracking switching bodies with your destined one is. That’s why my son told me to watch over you once you woke up in his body.”

If Daichi was being honest, he wasn’t expecting this much kindness from the old man. Though he wondered how long that would last once he found out his identity.

“Th-Thank you… But uh…”

“Hm? What is it?” the leader asked, sitting down next to him. 

“Kuroo-san, I’m…” _Suck it up, Daichi. You weren’t whipped into shape by your mother for nothing!_ Thinking it was better to let him know the truth now than drag it out later, he took a deep breath, and Daichi let out the politest smile he could manage. “It’s nice to meet you, Kuroo-san. I’m Sawamura Daichi.”

Something clicked in Kuroo Seijuro’s mind, realization crossing his eyes. Daichi observed every movement, wary of any changes in the elder’s expression. He was expecting him to maybe kill him right then and there, or maybe even yell at him with fiery disapproval, but instead, an amused smile slowly made its way onto the man’s lips.

“So you’re Sawamura’s eldest son, eh?” he slowly leaned back, crossing his arms, his smile turning into grin. “I have to admit, this wasn’t how I was expecting to meet any of that guy’s kids. I heard there’s three of ya, right?”

“Yes,” Daichi replied, still reeling from how relaxed the Oyabun was taking this all in. “I have a younger brother and sister.”

Kuroo Seijuro sighed sentimentally. “Tetsuro always wanted younger siblings, but after my wife died, and we moved to start anew...” His words were heavy, and though he just met this man, those words seemed to weigh heavily in his own heart as well. Maybe it was because he was occupying his son’s body, but he wasn’t sure. “Anyways, Daichi-kun…” he gazed deeply into the man’s intense golden eyes that oddly reminded Daichi of his father whenever he looked at pictures of him when he was younger. “…We have some things we should discuss, don’t we?”

Soulmates were a topic Daichi didn’t really think about, since he cared more about balancing his club, studies and looking after his siblings. The full weight of him having a soulmate only hit him a few months ago when his parents brought it up during dinner. His siblings started energetically listing off the things they wanted to do with their future sibling-in-law, while his parents made sure to tell him what to expect when it came. 

Daichi was expecting his soulmate to be younger than him, and maybe have a personality completely opposite of his, like many other soulmates did, but he kept his standards low in order to not feel disappointed.

Finding out his soulmate was the heir to a powerful yakuza group was… _surprising_ to say the least, and would definitely stir trouble if they weren’t careful. But after meeting his soulmate’s father, learning Tetsuro made his old man standby in order to watch over him, knowing he’d be startled by the sudden switch, and hearing the Oyabun tell him of his soulmate and his background, and his desire for a family, well… Maybe being soulmates with a yakuza heir wouldn’t be so bad. If it meant he could get to know Tetsuro first.

Pushing aside the blankets of his futon, with his feet tucked under him and his hands on his knees, Daichi bowed his head and declared with utmost sincerity, “Yes, sir.”

…

The first thing Kuroo Tetsuro did once he woke up and the grogginess from soul switching subsided, was to find the nearest mirror and find out what his soulmate looked like. He’d been imagining what his future spouse would look like ever since he was old enough to understand the concept of soulmates. Were they going to be a beauty that knew how to shoot a gun like his mother, or a handsome fighter like his father? Did they have any disabilities because if so, Tetsuro wanted nothing more than to care for them.

Luckily, there was a long mirror standing right in the corner of the simple and minimalistic room his soulmate occupied. 

“Holy shit…” Tetsuro exclaimed, big brown eyes in wonder, hands cupping his face, or in this case, his soulmate’s face. _“My soulmate is hot!”_ Tetsuro thanked the gods, buddha, or whoever was up there for gifting his soulmate such good features. The simple white shirt his soulmate wore to bed gave him a good view of the tight arm muscles and pecks through the shirt. And despite the green pajama pants he wore, Tetsuro could feel the taut leg muscles below. “Well, at least I know my soulmate definitely doesn’t skip leg day.”

With appearance out of the way, the next item on the list was to investigate his soulmate’s personality and background. 

A study table next to the bed with sorted pens and pencils showed his soulmate was an organized person. An open notebook laid in the middle of the table, displaying the owner’s name. 

“Sawamura Daichi…”

A black messenger bag was tucked away in the corner, and a classic black gakuran school uniform hung next to the desk. And hanging on the wall, was a photo of what looked to be his soulmate, but younger, standing next to a tall and buff man in a police uniform. 

Frowning, Tetsuro moved closer to the photo, hand raised to touch it, only for a knock to startle him.

“Nii-chan! It’s time for breakfast!” a squeaky voice told him from the other side of the door. 

“Nii-chan…?” Tetsuro repeated, and then realization dawned and him and he was grinning like a maniac. “My soulmate has siblings!” he whispered to himself.

“Nii-chan! Are you awake yet?”

“C-Coming!” he called back, hoping that was something the original owner of this body would say.

“Hurry it up or Hiro-nii will eat all your food like last time!”

_Another sibling?_

Suppressing the urge to shout in glee, something he knew Kenma would tease him for, Tetsuro steeled his nerves and exited the room. 

He was greeted by a long wooden hallway with bright lights. He could hear the soft murmur of people coming from the direction to his left so he made his way there. The distinct smell of fresh eggs and meat invaded his nose, and his stomach growled. There was also the fragrant smell of matcha in the air.

Peeking over the doorway, Tetsuro saw two kids, a girl and a boy sitting together on one side of the table, nipping away at their eggs and rice. There were two tea cups he spotted filled with what he assumed was the matcha he smelled from earlier, sitting in front of the two adults. A lady with short cropped brown hair and visible wrinkles on her face, sat across from her two kids. Lastly, the buff man he saw in the photo in the room sat at the head of the table, dressed in his police uniform, speaking to his two kids.

“Hiroki, Nanako, spare some for your brother,” the man’s deep voice ordered and his two kids slowly wilted away from their mischief.

_My future father-in-law is quite the intimidating man. Would I be able to win him over?_

“Daichi!” the lady noticed him. “There you are! Come and sit down before your food gets cold!” 

Tetsuro entered the room and sat down next to the woman who he assumed was his soulmate’s mother. 

The two kids continued to eat away at their food, but the older man paused, assessing him. His wife also stared at him strangely, a brow raised and her lips in a thin line. 

Aside from the fatigue one would feel after waking up after switching bodies, a difference in mannerisms were also a dead giveaway to show that the soul switching took place.

“You…” the police officer began. “…are not my son, are you?”

Tetsuro slowly nodded. “Yes. Hello, it’s nice to meet you. I’m—"

“What?!” the boy, Hiroki shouted, eyes blown wide, food still in his mouth. 

“Hiroki, calm down,” the mom softly commanded, before turning back to Tetsuro. “If you’re not my son…” She leaned forward, her eyes reminding him of his Daichi’s, gauging every aspect of him even though his eyes should be the only change they see physically. “Then you must be my son’s soulmate, right?”

Nanako gasped loudly, stars in her eyes. 

“Yes,” Tetsuro cleared his throat to ease his nerves. Things were at least going smoother than expected. He hoped it would stay that way even after he revealed his name and they figured out the rest. “My name is Kuroo Tetsuro and I turn seventeen today. I apologize for the suddenness of this all…”

“No, don’t be sorry,” the mom assured with a wide and sympathetic smile. “It happens to everyone, dear. I’m sure you must’ve felt very tired when you woke up.”

“You’regoingtomarrymynii-chan?!” Nanako spat out so fast that he almost didn’t catch what she said, the stars in her eyes sparkling even brighter. “Can I call you Tetsu-nii?”

Flustered, Tetsuro stammered. “Oh, uh… Yes—”

“Is it going to be a traditional wedding or a western wedding? Can I design your clothes? Can I be the flower girl? Can I pick the flowers? Oh, oh! Can I go out with you and nii-chan when you shop for rings?! Can I—”

“Now, now, Nanako, slow down!” their mother laughed, flushing lightly, while Tetsuro was blushing hard from the onslaught of questions. “We can all think about that another time.”

“Nana, we’re going to have another nii-chan!” Hiroki yelled as just now realizing that. “Isn’t that great?”

“Mn! I can’t wait!”

“Tetsuro-kun.”

It took a lot out of him not to flinch from the dad’s voice suddenly calling him out after not speaking. He’d been waiting for this. He was hoping the old man would wait after breakfast, but guess he wasn’t so lucky with that. 

“Y-Yes?”

“Is your father’s name Kuroo Seijuro?” 

_No beating around the bush, huh?_

“Yes,” Tetsuro responded resolutely, even daring to look him in the eye. 

“Oh,” their mom said, eyes a little wide, before smiling slyly. “My, my… how unexpected. Wouldn’t you say, honey?”

“It is. Never would I have imagined my son would be soulmates with the son of that guy,” his nickname for his father was the same, Tetsuro noted, the old police officer closed his eyes, as if reminiscing old memories, his tone sentimental. “I knew we’d meet again, but I didn’t think I’d meet his heir first.”

“Heir?” Nanako echoed. 

“Well,” he leaned back against his chair and gave a resigned sigh. “It’s nice to meet you, Tetsuro-kun. I’m Sawamura Itsuki, the Commissioner of Police.”

_Oh, fuck._

…

Wearing his soulmate’s robes felt a little too intimate, despite wearing his body and the fact the two of them were destined to be together, but Daichi supposed he was just feeling shy from the suddenness of it all. He was expecting to wake up to a normal Saturday morning and do his math homework early so he could focus on volleyball the next day. Not to meet his future father-in-law who just so happened to be the leader of the Nekoma Yakuza group, who was also his father’s enemy back in the day.

Still, if there was one thing he could appreciate, aside from the nice silk robes and delicious traditional Japanese dishes, was how hard Tetsuro’s abs were. 

When Daichi stood in front of the mirror to get dressed and fully gauge what his soulmate looked like, he was not expecting to see a tall and handsome teen. Tetsuro was tall, tan, muscular and basically got all the qualities of a model and Daichi was _weak._

“Daichi-kun, are you alright?” Kuroo Seijuro inquired, pausing in his meal.

“Oh, yes! Sorry…” he really should stop drooling over his soulmate in his head in front of his soulmate’s father and older sister, seated to his left and right respectively. 

“Is the food to your liking?” Kuroo Hidemi, Tetsuro’s older sister, asked him. A college student majoring in business, and was apparently responsible for the scented candles scattered throughout the house. She looked very similar to Tetsuro and their father.

“Yes, it is. I haven’t had some good traditional Japanese food in a while.”

“Our Young Master’s soulmate appreciates our cooking!” he heard one of the yakuza members whisper in delight from behind the screen.

“I have never felt so honored!”

“Shh! They’ll hear you if you both keep—”

“Ahem,” Seijuro cleared his throat calmly, and the hushed voices ceased. 

There was a small tinge of hostility in the air now.

Deciding to save the goons, he changed the topic. “So, um, does Tetsuro cook?”

“Sadly, the only thing that boy knows how to cook is fish and eggs,” Hidemi looked at Daichi with narrowed eyes with curiosity. “Do you know how to cook, Daichi-kun?”

“Yes. As the eldest, I did all the cooking for my siblings when my parents were away. Maybe when I meet Tetsuro in person, I can…” Daichi looked down, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden from his own idea. “…cook for him.” He mumbled out.

Surprisingly, the yakuza leader and his daughter gave out a boisterous laugh, startling Daichi and the members who were still behind the screen. 

“I see, I see… You know, Daichi-kun, you’re a good kid,” Seijuro said, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

“Tetsuro is really lucky to have you,” Hidemi added, roughly patting him on the shoulder, smirking. “If that boy ever hurts you, just come to me, alright?”

…

“Good night, Tetsu-nii!” Nanako told him, kissing him on the cheek.

“We’ll see you again soon, right?” Hiroki beamed expectantly.

“Yup. Good night, Nanako and Hiroki,” he patted the two on their heads once they reached Daichi’s bedroom.

Now alone, Tetsuroo took one last look at his soulmate’s appearance in the mirror, cupping his cheeks and sighing. Tomorrow, he was going to go back to his father’s manor. Tomorrow, he was going to be Kuroo Tetsuro again. But tomorrow, he was going to go back with his heart warm.

He spent the majority of the day getting to know the Sawamura family as well act as the two kids’ babysitter, which was what Daichi apparently did on the weekends. 

Sawamura Hina was the silent but observant type, always able to read everyone’s emotions without anyone needing to say anything. However, after a particularly rough scuffle between Nanako and Hiroki where they refused to share the same ball, Hina waltzed in with fire in her eyes and her arms folded tightly over her chest.

It only took one glare from her to stop the two siblings from fighting and agree to share. 

It was in that moment Tetsuro noted to never get on his future mother-in-law’s bad side. 

Sawamura Itsuki was more formal with him. They sat down to talk about how his father, Kuroo Seijuro was doing, and the commissioner was more than willing to share all the terrible stories and encounters he had with his old man. 

“You see this scar across my wrist?” Itsuki asked him, gesturing to a long but faded wound with stitches. “Your father was the one who gave me this.”

“I… I’m sorry…” Tetsuro had never wanted to yell at his old man more than when he was told that. 

“Don’t apologize. If it wasn’t for your father, I wouldn’t have become ambidextrous,” his small smile looked to be a few inches away from a sneer and Tetsuro wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Sensing his reluctance, Itsuki continued for him. “Listen, Tetsuro-kun… I wasn’t expecting to live long enough to meet my eldest’s soulmate. Frankly, I’m lucky that I still have my wife and children with me. I was there when Kuroo-kun hit rock bottom and went silent.”

“Oh…” 

He was referring to when his mother, Kuroo Chisa died. Tetsuro was only three when it happened, so he didn’t fully understand, but he remembered how cold his father was for the early part of his childhood, choosing to rely on his older sister, subordinates and great grandfather, Nekomata Yasufumi to raise him until his father was able to recover enough to look at his son in the eye. In the end, the Oyabun decided to move, for a chance to become closer to his son and make up for all those years he was absent. 

They nicknamed that period in his life _The Silence._

“And while he and I are formally enemies, your father made quite the drinking buddy,” he huffed, his dark eyes glazing over, recalling something long ago. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, treat my son right, and I’ll treat you right. Your father may be the slyest man I’ve ever met, but he’s better than some scumbags I’ve seen freely walking through the streets.”

Biting his lips and placing both hands on his knees, Tetsuro inclined his head. “Yes, sir.”

…

A week after Tetsuro’s birthday, Kuroo Seijuro and the Sawamura family met up in a private restaurant to formally meet each other and announce their relationship of their two young sons and the fate of their groups. Even Sawamura Itsuki's predecessor, Ukai Ikkei, came. All because he found the situation very interesting and the fact that Nekomata Yasufumi was coming as well. Because of this, the yakuza and the police agreed on a truce for the sakes of their young masters, though that meant they couldn’t declare war on each other, that didn’t mean they had to like each other.

That being said, Tetsuro and Daichi did their best to placate their respective groups and use the fact that they’re soulmates to dissuade any and all confrontation for the sake of peace of the city, and for their relationship.

“By the way…” Daichi took out a bento box wrapped in a red handkerchief with black cats printed on it and handed it over to Tetsuro. Daichi had asked if he could talk to his soulmate in private for a few minutes, to which the adults quickly obliged. “I know it’s late, but happy birthday, Tetsuro.”

Taken aback by the sudden gift, he took the bento box with wide eyes. 

“F-For me?” He unfolded the red fabric and took out the cover and saw a beautifully made bento with various types of seafood, vegetables and rice, but most importantly, he could tell his favorite food, salted mackerel pike was mixed in there. “Daichi, this is…”

“Your father told me your favorite food, _Tetsuro-san,_ ” Daichi explained, earning a pout from his soulmate, making Daichi giggle. “But don’t expect me to cook for you all the time.”

“Well then,” Tetsuro slung his long arm around Daichi’s shoulder, leaning his head against his, smelling the familiar scent of matcha he missed. “Guess you’ll just have to teach me how to cook your favorite food then, _Daichi-san._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kuroo's birthday!
> 
> As much as I love DaiSuga, I cry as a multishipper not seeing as many KuroDai fics, so I thought I'd write a rarer ship for Kuroo's birthday. Thank you for reading and hope you stay safe wherever you are!


End file.
